


His Seven Deadly Sins

by gidget_84



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Fallen Lucifer, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Human Lucifer, Klaus's real father, Other, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins of the Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in New Orleans, almost right after "The Originals" starts. Completely AU.<br/>Klaus's real father is Lucifer, played by Mark Pellegrino.<br/>-------------------------------------------------<br/><em>He calls them his seven deadly sins, though only one is technically his.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	His Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nicole aka teddyadelaide on tumblr...for like Christmas..a year ago lol  
> I hope you like it! <3<3<3  
> If anyone wants to see the gif edits that go with this: http://youvebeensilasd.tumblr.com/post/73911976507/his-seven-deadly-sins-516-words-by-gidget-84

He calls them his seven deadly sins, though only one is technically his.

\----------

The others knew him as their teacher, neighbor, maybe someone from the marketplace; he interacted with them all in his various different forms.

He can’t quite remember, but he’s fairly sure he may have been Rebekah’s beloved cat at one point, and Finn’s loyal dog at another point; could have been at the same time, it’s all blurred together now.

\----------

He knew their faces and their names; their habits and their regrets, even their loves and wants.

Centuries roaming the earth had made him apparently, lonely…so he stayed. He stayed in that one place and watched them grow up and eventually become who and what they were.

\----------

When the spell had been cast and they were turned, he left; disgusted by their mother’s choice, but envious of her ability to keep her family by her side seemingly forever.

\----------

The Angel of light, the fallen one, the one said to be evil incarnate, had a son once while on Earth.

\----------

The devil’s in the details of course…he still doesn’t understand how his son came be born. Maybe Esther had gotten that witch Ayanna to cast some sort of spell on him; Ayanna knew who he was and tried to warn her.

Whether she ever believed the other witch, he’ll never know; though her own son ripping out her heart may have tipped her off later… _too late_.

\----------

Niklaus grew into who he was; his stepfathers actions, hunters and their inevitable hallucinations after he killed them, helped to grow and maintain the madness that had always been just below the surface.

If he had not been made into what he was, maybe he’d never have gone down the same path; perhaps he’d be a different person, a different man. Likely, he would have become that way any way; he was his father’s son after all.

\----------

He planned on appearing to him one day; Niklaus had never known his real father.

\----------

He laughs every time someone refers to his son as a demon, a devil, the spawn of Satan himself. He wonders if it would make a difference if they knew who and what they were dealing with after all. 

\----------

His musing is interrupted when someone sits next to him at the bar and says, “Oh I love this song.” 

“Really, Sympathy for the Devil?” he asks

Niklaus nods, raising his glass, “Cheers Mate.”

He raises his glass in return, catching sight of Mary in the corner of his eye. She frowns in return, checking to see if her charge was safe. Sending a thought to her: _he’s fine my little lamb_. 

And to think, they all thought she was really dead, the guardian Angel of sorts he had sent their way; sons and daughter of evil…his seven deadly sins...he never told her to bone all of them though.

\-----------

Coincidence, destiny, or perhaps a nod and a wink from the big guy upstairs; whatever the case it seemed he’d be having that little chat with his son sooner than he had thought.


End file.
